1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to bottle stoppers and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved form of stopper having a collar portion that renders a cork or stopper stationary when laid upon a flat or slightly tilted surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes various types of cork and bottle stopper that have been utilized over a long period of years, and these include some particular tortuous shapes or addendum structure included for manipulation or stabilization usage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,334 illustrates a combination cap and stopper that is particularly adapted for medicine bottles as it accommodates insertion of a syringe. The stopper is also formed to have a large upper flange with two, opposed flat sides for the purpose of thumb/finger gripping to remove the stopper from its associated bottle. This stopper device is particularly adapted for sealing affixture of medicine bottles while still allowing insertion and entry of a syringe into contact with liquid contained therein. A U.S. Pat. No. 1,973,957 illustrates an early form of flanged stopper consisting of a tapering cork suspended from an upper disk and having a circular wire frame suspended to prevent the cork portion from coming into contact with any impure or unsterile surface when the bottle stopper is removed. Yet another patent teaching, U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,384, was discovered; however, this teaching only relates to a screw-on drinking container lid which included a stabilizer enlargement on one side for the purpose of preventing any rolling of the entire drinking container.